


Stuck in the wind

by BilliesTardis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Build, Violence, War, dark soul, problematic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliesTardis/pseuds/BilliesTardis
Summary: Ninerose war AU. When John Smith gets shot, nurse Rose has to learn him to walk again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short intro chapter. Mistakes are all mine.

Sound of weapons emptying bullets, knives sliding throates, grenades destroying your hidespot, bombs dropping on that house were you used to live. Sound of screams, cries, people begging to die. men nodding at eachother for one last time with a tear and a handshake, a silent goodbye, before they storm into  walls of soldiers. Shooting and shooting and shooting without looking, nobody expecting to surive. One man down, a man you didn't knew, he lived in America, you in Europe. Another man, a man you  _did_ knew, he saved your life 3 weeks ago. Everybody falling, dying around you. Again the sounds of bullets, grenades, bombs, screams, cries, begs. You are still going but your men aren't. You are still shooting, but with no backup. Less and less and less footsteps. Till, there's one man who can find his way through the wall of soldiers, exhausted and crying. Thinking  _this_ fight is over, only this one, but isn't that enough? 

Again, a sound of weapons emptying bullets, you never knew their destination, until now. Pain. Your leg. Sleepy. Peoples shouts fading in the background while your eyes are rolling away. The last sounds of war leaving your mind and a white light taking its place before your eyes. Then nothing. Darkness. 

_

A white room. woman in white, ripped clothes. Again  _those_ sounds. "Mom, stop the sounds, stop the drums of people dying in my head. Mom, momma, where are you? Mom?" a rough voice answered him. "It's okay, soldier. You're fine. You got shot in your leg, we need to take the bullet out." "Where is my mom? Have the bad soldiers murdered my mom? Please let me find her." Silence. The rough voice was replaced by a kinder one, a voice that sounds like spring, birds and flowers. "You can go to sleep now, sweetheart. Your mom is waiting for you in your dreams, hurry up." He felt fluid pulsing through his arm. His eyes became heavier and heavier.  _Sleep, she said._ So I did.

-

Dreams of war were ended by his body waking up. Mind protesting, delivering a headache. When his fingertops became aware of the first surroundings, the  _unfamiliar_ surroundings, he immediately went to defense mode. Eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, hands ready to attack. When he heard footsteps approaching on his left side, he held his breath. The moment he felt bodywarmth radiating to his, he shot his arms up and grabbed with his hands the first thing he could find, what was apparentely someones neck. He heard a womans voice coughing. "Stop it, stop, I'm only trying to help, stop, you're save. Stop!" He opened his eyes, and who he saw, was not worth suffocating. He let go, let his arms fall while the woman recovered from his attack. "Blimey, you know how to introduce yourself, don't you." She smirked. He didn't. "I'm owe you my apologies, ma'am. If you would be so kind, please explain to me what the fuck I'm doing here?!" He sat upright, turned and went to stand while waiting for an explanation, he didn't get. He felt a lightning strike of pain shooting through his leg. He fell on the ground. "You're in a hospital, sir. Now if  _you_ would be so kind to not try this again, I'll help you to get into your bed." She came to his side, barely touched his arm when he flinched. "I don't take any orders from a woman, I'm a soldier of war." She grinned. "Then you, soldier of war, will stay on the ground in pain." He glared at her, but she didn't take it. She didn't take his deadly stare. "Fine." She took his arm, again, and helped him onto the bed. "What happened?" He asked annoyed, he didn't like to be weak in front of other people. "You were shot in your leg, sir. They brought you here and doctor Scamander and me took the bullet out. While operating, you were hallucinating, and talking about your mother. The operation succeed, but you'll need months to recover. You'll need to learn to walk again." He couldn't believe this. Him, a man who fought against monsters, couldn't walk anymore. He spent months, years, fighting at the frontlines, he lost everything, everyone. He wouldn't lose his ability to go to war. he broke. "How?! I need to go to the frontlines, I need to help my men, my friends. You can't do this to me, you can't."Nobody will know he secretly was relieved to be away from the frontlines.  He tried to get up again, the woman held him down. "You need to stop, sir. this isn't good for your leg. Ple-" "No woman will give me commands!" She bit back. " And no man will yell at me, sir. We can do this 2 ways: 1, you are going to calm down, let me help you with your recovery, and heal. Or 2, I will kick you from this bed, let you lay on this bloody cold floor and leave. You understand me?" her cheeks were red, and her whisky eyes told stories of furiousness. "And what if I choose neither?" He stubbornly asked. "Then I will make you choose, sir." How dared a woman speak to him like this. He would've rapported this, if it was another. But she saved his life, and if there is one thing he still was, it was grateful. He tried to calm himself down and spoke less loud, more respectful. "Then I'll choose option 1, but it doesn't mean I like it." She grinned, enjoyed her triumph. "I'm Rose, a nurse. You?" He looked at her slightly annoyed.

"John, John Smith."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment. Love you all.


End file.
